The high temperature generator of the traditional absorption air conditioner is in an independent vessel, and the low temperature generator and the condenser are in one vessel, the evaporator and absorber are in another vessel, and the high temperature and low temperature heat exchangers are outside of these vessels. Consequently, there are many welding seams on these vessels, the probability of outward leakage is high, vacuum level is relatively low and heat loss is also relatively high.